


chocobo charm

by yataaa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocobos, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Young Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: A young Sephiroth and his chocobo friends
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	chocobo charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> Art of the end scene from chapter 8 of "A Memoir on Parenting by V. Valentine, Semi-Retired Turk Vol. I" by Gothams_Only_Wolf

  
  



End file.
